Disconnected
by septasonicxx
Summary: After finding out Kaoru's applied to a different college, Hikaru faces him to find out why. Crappy summary lol, I apologise for it! And I wasn't sure what genres it really was...?


A/N: Hey all! I'm so sorry I've been silent for a while, I've been battling with a really bad case of writers block. Anyway, this is just a short story to sort of signify (and hopefully not jinx) the end of my writers block. Cross yer fingers for me? LOL

Anyway, this is for badkitty1994 on deviantart who wanted a story about Hikaru and Kaoru. Hopefully she likes it! ^^;

* * *

The room was silent as the two boys stared at each other calculatingly. Kaoru was sitting on the bed with a magazine in his hands, his eyes peering over it to watch his brother with one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Hikaru had his hands on his hips and his jaw was clenched tightly, his lips formed into a thin line.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hikaru asked slowly.

"I thought you knew," Kaoru shrugged. "Does it really matter, anyway? We'll still see each other, you know."

Hikaru stared evenly at his brother for a few minutes, his mind ticking away furiously in an attempt to figure out what was happening. He couldn't deal with this yet. He hadn't thought he'd need to deal with this sort of situation for _years_ to come. But here it was.

What was Kaoru thinking? It terrified him to realise he didn't know. He _always_ knew!

"It's only college," Kaoru spoke up again, closing his magazine and placing it on the bed beside him.

"Well, can I come?" Hikaru asked, trying to salvage the situation quickly. Everything would go back to normal if they went to college together. He wouldn't have to worry about being separated.

"You could," Kaoru said thoughtfully. "But I don't think you'd like it there."

"Why not?" Hikaru snapped, beginning to get angry. Why was Kaoru doing this to him? Didn't Kaoru want to be with him as much as he wanted to be with Kaoru?

"I showed you the brochure last week," Kaoru explained calmly. "You didn't like the look of it and thought the classes sounded boring."

Hikaru was silent as he tried to remember the brochure Kaoru was talking about, and then he clenched his teeth tightly as he realised it was true. The college Kaoru was talking about was incredibly dull. Why on earth did Kaoru want to go there? Didn't he agree that it was dull and boring?

"School's always been boring," Hikaru found himself saying. "I'll survive for a couple more years."

Sighing and shaking his head, Kaoru stood up from the bed and walked over to Hikaru, standing in front of him.

"Go somewhere that interests you," he said firmly. "Don't make the mistake of doing something just because I want to."

"But we've always decided things that way," Hikaru murmured, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. How had Kaoru changed so much without him noticing?

"That was when it didn't matter because we always agreed anyway," Kaoru pointed out flippantly. "Look, you don't need to worry about this okay? You're going to be fine whether I'm beside you at college or not."

Patting Hikaru's shoulder gently, Kaoru then moved past him and left the room.

Hikaru turned around to stare out the open door but didn't follow, knowing he needed time to think by himself. Everything was happening so fast and he felt like he'd lost control of his entire world. Was Kaoru sick and tired of having him as a brother? Was that why he wanted to go to a completely different college?

No, Kaoru would have said something if he was sick of being around him all the time.

Would he?

Groaning and putting his head in his hands, Hikaru once again wondered what had happened to his twin. They used to always know what the other was thinking, but suddenly Hikaru couldn't explain Kaoru's actions. It felt like a part of him had been disconnected.

He was sure of one thing, though. Kaoru was now too headstrong to be convinced not to go to this other college. He would go whether or not Hikaru chose to go with him as well.

The final decision was up to him.

And he knew what he had to do.

* * *

A/N: It ends this way because I wanted to let you decide what he chooses to do. Does he apply to the same college as Kaoru even though he's not interested in it, or does he finally accept that he needs to live his own life? Thanks for reading :) x


End file.
